


Daddy-Daughter Dates

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: Prompt 1: "i really need a full length of the peter/malia daddy daughter time"Prompt 2: "I just want to see Allison fucked in the ass by her daddy (and maybe Peter too?) bent over and loving every moment of it"





	

As Malia stirred in her sleep, Peter smirked to himself, stroking a hand over her perfectly formed ass. It reminded him so much of her mother's, though his memories of her weren't all there. He didn't begrudge his sister sending her somewhere safe - but with her adopted father dead at last, it had given him the perfect opportunity to reconnect with his daughter. Take her into his home and finally be a daddy to her - albeit, not a conventional one. He'd thought that at the very least he'd have been able to manipulate her in her grief, make her more like him than was probably healthy. What he hadn't been expecting was for her to crawl onto his dick during her first heat in his apartment, and for her to call him daddy in a completely different sense.

Still, he wasn't complaining.

As she stirred awake, she sleepily turned in his direction, her hand reaching out for him, and he took hold of it, moving it to wrap around his dick instead, groaning as she began moving her hand.

"What a nice wake-up call, baby girl." He commented, cupping her cheek as her eyes finally opened, and kissing her, allowing her to lick hungrily into his mouth, like a pup looking for a feed. "When you're able to, I want you to get down there and suck me. Daddy's very hard thinking about what he has planned for you today." She frowned in confusion, but it was only a second of hesitation before she moved down to his cock, straddling his body and pressing her mouth down on his cock. Peter marvelled as her hips swayed invitingly in his lap, and he spread her pussy lips wide, sliding one finger into her. Her groan was enough for him to know it was what he was looking for, and he chuckled. "And it sounds like you've woken up a very horny little girl, too. I didn't think you were due your next heat yet."

"S-soon... soon I think." She muttered, lifting her head off his cock to reply, still keeping her hand moving up and down it. "It's not too bad yet... I can deal, but..."

"But you still need to get off like some cheap hooker." He commented, removing his finger as he looked down at her sternly. "If you're talking, you're not doing your job of sucking my cock, are you?"

"I'm sorry daddy." Malia pouted, pressing her mouth back down onto his cock. Carefully, Peter started thrusting up into her mouth as well, groaning when he heard the choking sounds coming from her throat, and he wished he could see the generous amount of spit that would now be coating his cock. She was good, normally - still brattish at times, but he was training it out of her, slowly but surely. Her animalistic side was obvious, and her lack of inhibitions only made her more desirable, knowing there was very little she wouldn't let him do. As he grew closer, he slid a second finger into her pussy, chuckling as she too began to thrust down onto his fingers, giving him less work to do. He wanted to taste her, but resisted it - he loathed to give her too much of what she wanted at once.

"Come when you need to baby girl.... I'm gonna spray right down your throat." He grunted, thrusting up a few more times before his release came, and he reached a hand down to her head to hold her onto him. Her hips were still riding his fingers, and as his own climax subsided, her own started, crying out as she came around his fingers, slumping afterwards, hungrily cleaning up his cock as she did so.

"What are we doing today?" She asked after she eventually rolled off of his cock, and lay wrapped in his arms.

"We're going to have a little day out... I thought I'd spoil you. First to a store to buy you some new toys, and then out to lunch." He commented, playing with her hair. "Of course, if daddy is buying you all these nice things, he's going to ask you to behave and do exactly as he asks, do you understand?" Malia nodded eagerly, leaning down to kiss Peter before he smacked her ass, playfully. "Good girl. Now, go to the closet and open it up. I'm going to make sure you wear exactly the right outfit."

\-----

"F-forty-five.... Forty..... forty-six... f...orty-seven forty-eight... forty-niiii---" Allison gasped, her counting stopping as she cried out in another orgasm, her second of the day. Even as she rode him, she could feel her daddy's cock softening, having made him come not long after her first orgasm had hit. But she hadn't asked for permission to come in the first place, so the counting had been punishment for that.

"Carry on, baby girl. To eighty now, I told you-you weren't to come again until you rode my cock fifty times." Chris' voice was stern, holding onto her hips to keep her in place.

"Daddy please, I'm sorry, it was only one number out, please...." She whimpered, all the while still feeling the aftershocks of her most recent orgasm. She'd never been able to come down from the first one, and she was feeling spent. Chris sighed and nodded, wondering if he was too soft to be the daddy that Allison desperately needed. He'd never thought about his daughter that way and had somehow missed all her advances until one day during dinner with his wife, when she crawled under the dinner table to blow him. Nevertheless, he'd found plenty of joy in punishing her that evening by fucking her into her bed with a wad of material in her mouth to keep her quiet. And with Victoria out of town, he was taking full advantage of time with his daughter.

"Okay baby, come here, it's alright, you were just out of practice." He reassured her, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her shoulder. With his wife and her mother in the house, their time together came as stolen moments before Victoria got home from work or late nights after she'd fallen asleep. Allison curled into him as he trailed his finger around her breast, circling the erect nipple. "We have the whole week together, so if you're really good today, I'm going to call the principal in the morning and let him know there was an emergency, and that we had to leave town for the week."

"That's bad, daddy. You want to do that just to play around with me all week?" She teased, Chris groaning as he grew harder at her little girl act. Why was she so damn good at it? Already her hair was in two matching bunches, though both were now more lopsided and fuzzier than they had been when she'd come in with them the night before, pouting about being unable to sleep alone.

"Not as bad as you're being right now, turning me on so much, my sexy little girl." He chuckled, dipping his head to suck the nipple in his mouth, before releasing it with a satisfying pop. "Now, I want you to go to your room and find the sexiest, skimpiest outfit. We're going to have a little day out."

"In... in public?" She frowned, suddenly nervous, and Chris kissed her softly, pulling back to nuzzle their noses together.

"We're going to drive a few towns over, somewhere no-one knows us, okay? And if they don't know us, then anything we do there is none of their business." Flawed logic sure, it seemed to relax Allison a little, and she nodded. "Don't wear a bra though, okay? Daddy's going to try and push you a little bit today."

"Like what?" She asked, biting her lip. Chris just shook his head though, and nudged her to sitting up so that he could get out of bed himself.

"You'll find out soon enough. You trust me, right?" Allison nodded.

"With all my heart." She smiled shyly, blushing. Chris smiled back, kissing her quickly before he sent her off to her room to get dressed.

\-----

Peter walked behind Malia as they stepped out of the car, watching her ass sway in the micro shorts he'd selected for her. A black halter helped accentuate her breasts, and naturally, he'd made sure she didn't put on a bra - he wanted easy access to all parts of her. They'd been driving for an hour, Peter wanting them to be free to do whatever they wanted without judgement of those that knew them. At least here, people wouldn't know he was taking his actual daughter into a sex shop.

"I want you to walk ahead of me. Looking proud of where I'm taking you. If the guy behind the counter speaks to you, you tell him you're here with your daddy." He told her, cupping one of her ass cheeks, resisting the urge to slip his hand under the material. Malia shivered, but nodded. She took a step forward when Peter smacked her ass. "I don't hear you, baby."

"Yes, Daddy!" She gasped out, Peter knowing part of her acting out had probably been just for that kind of a reaction - he'd have to be punishing her for that later. Letting her walk ahead a few steps, Peter followed behind, smirking to himself as the man behind the counter stared at her as she walked in, the hunger in his face apparent.

"Well hey there sweetie, are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked, barely noticing Peter's arrival.

"No, my daddy wanted to buy me some toys, so I'm here with him." She replied, smiling innocently, and glancing back at Peter. The guy's face fell, muttering something under his breath about how unlucky he was, before he turned to Peter instead. "So, you want me to speak to you instead of your little girl?"

"Yes - we're looking to purchase a butt plug - we need a range of sizes, I'm training her up," Peter spoke loudly, seeing how Malia squirmed at his talking about her so publicly. "And if you continue trying to touch yourself, I might need to be getting you a chastity belt as well, huh baby?"

"Please daddy, don't." She frowned, clenching her hands into fists at her sides, obviously desperate to touch herself. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Well, we have a few that you can sample... And a changing room to the back, if she needs to try them on for size." The salesman was suddenly more professional, making sure to speak only to Peter now.

"I'm sure we'll be using that, thank you." Peter smiled, taking the ones that were offered to him, and leading Malia to the back room. "Do you know why he was looking at you like that, baby girl?"

"Like what?" Malia frowned, looking back towards the front of the store. The range of toys on sale, and imagining using them was making her even hotter, even more desperate to be touched.

"Like a fuckable piece of meat. Because he wanted you." He chuckled darkly, shoving a hand down the front of her shorts. As he rubbed roughly at her cunt, she gasped, her back falling against the mirror in the changing room.

"D-daddy... Daddy please I need you so badly..." She panted harshly, whining, but he didn't say anything, just rubbed harder. "Daddy if you do that I'm going to come!"

"That wasn't a very nice way of asking if you could come, was it baby?" Peter pointed out, removing his hand only to go to the zipper of the shorts, pulling them down her legs. Glancing down, he tutted. "The crotch of your shorts are soaked, Malia. Do you enjoy people seeing how wet you are? How desperate you are for me?"

"Yesss daddy..." She groaned, trying to arch her crotch towards him. Instead of inserting his finger again, he stroked over her sensitive lips, and while she jerked, it was nowhere near enough.

"You want everyone to know, don't you? You want to tell everyone about us, huh? Watch you taken away from me for being so inappropriate with your own father?"

"I'd come back daddy, I'd always come back for you... Need you in me, daddy, need to taste you every day..." She panted, closing her eyes in desperation. "Please daddy, please get me off here, I'll be good all day, I promise, please...."

"We only just got here and you're already begging me? That tells me how little control you have, and that disappoints me so much." Peter sighed, shaking his head. "No, sweetie, you can't come yet. But what I am going to do? Is take back these toys, and get you something much more appropriate." Even as he'd made the threat of a chastity belt, he'd already been planning one.

Leaving her half naked in the changing room, after a brief conversation with the salesman, he returned with his purchase.

"Now this? This little egg is going to slip neatly into your pussy." Peter explained, holding it up to her face, before pressing it in. Malia whined, but sucked in a deep breath, trying to stop herself from coming.

"Yes, daddy." She said, nodding quickly in acknowledgement.

"Good girl. And this?" He held up the small plug as he coated it in lube. "This is going to sit snug in your ass. After you've had it in for a few days, I'll be upgrading the size. Now bend over and relax." Malia bit her lip and nodded, doing as she was told. With her ass in the air, she heard she squelch before something cold landed on her ass hole, and her mouth opened in a gasp as Peter pressed his fingers in. He'd played with her back there before, but hadn't inserted anything before. As he stroked her back with one hand, Peter muttered soothing words to her, praises for how well she was doing, and they relaxed her, her mind moving even further into subspace as he pressed the plug into her ass. Once it was in firmly, he carefully stood her back up. "Comfortable?"

".... N-no daddy, but it's okay." She nodded, her eyes widening at the next item he lifted up. "Daddy please, no!"

"I don't trust you right now, baby, so that's why you're going to be wearing this for the time being," Peter explained, and carefully he fitted the chastity belt to her. The metal plate completely cupped her pussy, another covering her asshole, both preventing her from touching herself, and holding the toys firmly in place. Malia whimpered as the lock was slid into place as well, Peter sliding the key into his pocket. "Let's hope I don't lose this." He teased, winking at her. "Now, put your shorts back on while I pay for these things. I'm starting to get hungry."

\-----

Allison hugged herself, self-conscious as she sat on the couch, keeping her eyes down. Her skirt barely scraped halfway down her thighs, a white buttoned up shirt complimenting it. She'd been excited to look good for her daddy, but now they were out in public together, and she knew their first stop of the day, she was filled with apprehension. Beside her, Chris sat with one hand resting on her thigh, stroking it absent-mindedly, and another looking through a tattoo sample book.

"First off, we're going to get you some pretty rings for your nipples. Make them even nicer to play with." Chris had explained to her in the car, though she'd spent most of the drive with her head in his lap, the head of his cock resting on her tongue. She'd grown wetter at the idea, and had agreed to it. "Good girl... and daddy's also going to treat you to a little tattoo, right on your pussy. Just so you'll always remember who you belong to." She'd whined a little more at that idea, shaking her head, and he had agreed to give her a little longer to think about it. When he asked for the book, he reassured her it was just to get an idea of what he wanted her to get, and she'd nodded at him, telling him that was fine.

"How are you feeling baby? Are you nervous?" He asked, turning to stroke at her hair, kissing her ear.

".... A... a little wet, daddy. Just thinking about it." She admitted, one of her hands brushing over her nipples over her shirt. The air conditioning was high, and they were two solid peaks. "Do... do you think they know?"

"They know I'm your daddy, I'm sure, but to what extent, no." He said, his voice lower, moving his hand further up her thigh, his fingertips tapping at her panties, before he moved the hand back down again. "You know, I'd take you on this couch if I could... Let them see just how much you moan for me."

"Daddy..." Allison pouted, squirming slightly, her legs clamping together tighter. "You're making it worse..."

"You don't like people seeing you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "They're going to see your pretty little tits soon... Maybe even your sweet wet pussy if you agree to that tattoo. I'm going to be so proud at how you show off your body to them, they're going to be so jealous that they can't have you." He was whispering in her ear by now, moving his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. His dream was that one day, he'd be able to make her come from his words alone, and as she clenched and unclenched her thighs, he wondered to himself if it would be possible.

"You... did you find a tattoo?" She asked suddenly, looking at him. "I.. I just don't want it to be too.... obvious."

"It's not going to say 'I screw my daddy' in bold font, Ally." He chuckled, kissing her cheek as she giggled, before drawing her attention to the book. "Two small guns, either side of your mound, pointing inwards... If something happens and you move on from me, you can make up your own story for it, but if you get this for me... I'll always see how I marked you. How I claimed you as my own, before anyone else could." Allison whined, the noise drawing attention from the tattoo artist who had been speaking to a woman at the front of the shop, and she blushed. "Is that a good noise?"

"Yes... Yes daddy, I... I was scared in case it was obvious, but... but that is perfect." She nodded quickly, staring at him. "Please, can I have them both today daddy? Please..." Chris smiled, and brushed her hair back, kissing her neck, his eyes on the tattoo artist who was still looking in their direction.

After discussing it with the staff, Allison was moved through to the back room, and awkwardly positioned so the top half of her body was upright, with her crotch hanging off the edge of the chair. A pretty girl with dark hair would be doing the tattooing, while the man who'd been watching the two of them would be piercing her nipples. Chris sat to one side, squeezing her hand as her body was prepared.

"It's going to hurt, sweetie, but if it gets too bad, make sure you tell us, okay?" The woman said, smiling up from her bare crotch. Allison nodded, staring across the room at her clothes, folded on one of the tables. Her nipples were prepared with lidocaine first, while further down the woman was prepping the tattoo gun. As it pressed against her mound, Allison gasped at the sudden sharp pain, turning to look at Chris, who shushed her gently, offering her a kiss to distract her, squeezing her hand as her eyes scrunched up.

"She's okay, I promise." Chris reassured when the woman went to speak, who nodded and wiped at the start of the tattoo, clearing some of the ink away. At her nipples, the first needle was being prepped, and as it was inserted, Allison moved her mouth away from Chris.

"Fuck!" She cried out, panting to try and distract her from the pain. It didn't help that the tattoo gun was vibrating at her crotch, giving her some pleasure aside from the pain. The pain in her left nipple was a burning one, and she threw her head back, trying to search through all the discomfort for the pleasure. "Daddy, it's... it's making me s-so..."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's like a little vibe teasing you, I've been there." The woman smiled at her, patting the crotch as the first gun was finished. "I came when I had mine done."

"See, baby girl? Because you're being so good, you can come if you need to." Chris reassured her - he wanted this to be a _good_ experience for her. As the second gun was started, the guy switched sides with Chris, beginning to pierce the other nipple, Allison trying to arch her back but Chris held her in place. She could feel her climax building, and her eyes rolled up, staring at the ceiling. Glancing down, she saw that the second nipple now had a matching silver ring on it as well, and the excitement she felt of imagining her daddy playing with them, of getting off from the sensations they'd give her was almost too much. However, as the tattoo gun pressed onto a pelvic bone to finish off the last edge of the tattoo, Allison came loudly, a long moan escaping her.

As she came down from the orgasm, she felt the tattoo artist cleaning her up as gently as possible, smiling up at her.

"That was so sexy... You know, every time you look at those tattoos, you're probably going to remember that orgasm." She commented, slowly helping her to her feet, and directing her over to her clothes. As she dressed, the woman cleared her throat, passing over a phone number to Chris. "Hey look, I know you two are a thing, but... She's fucking adorable, man. If you ever want a third to join in with you for a night... Well, just give me a call." Chris nodded at the woman, sure he'd be taking her up on the offer, before he walked over to Allison, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go get lunch. Pick whatever you want, you've deserved it."

\-----

In the diner, Malia had discovered the purpose of the egg that had been inserted into her pussy - almost as soon as she'd sat down, and was speaking with the waitress to order her food, Peter had hit a remote control, and it began vibrating.

"Everything okay, honey?" The waitress asked, and Malia nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine, I... that's... that's my order." She nodded again, quickly lowering her head as Peter began ordering for himself, resisting the urge to kick him under the table. Once the woman had left, Malia let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Daddy, please turn it off..."

"I don't see why. You know not to come until I give the order." Peter said innocently, reaching across the table for her hand, stroking her pulse point. "I know it's hard, but it will make it even sweeter when you do finally come. Like waiting until Christmas day to open your presents. I want you to enjoy the anticipation, not just rutting like a fucking animal." Malia whined, dipping her head.

"But I feel so good..." She looked up at him, and noted how he was looked at her, expectantly. He always wanted her to verbalise these things, and Malia was never great with words. "It's... it's pressing in all the right spots, and I can't do anything about that, and it feels so... hot. All the time. I feel hot."

"That's because you are hot, Malia." Peter chuckled, releasing her hand as the waitress came over with their drinks. "Maybe this will help you a little?" As he clinked glasses with her, he caught sight of the door opening, an older man entering with a younger brunette, their hands linked, and rather than take one of the booths close to Peter and Malia, they opted for one of the stools at the counter. Peter watched as the brunette almost took a seat, before the man leant into her ear, muttering something. Stiffening up, she instead sat on his lap, looking around nervously as she did so as the man called the waitress over to take their order. It was as Peter heard the man's voice, he turned back to Malia.

"Baby girl, listen to me, okay? This is important." He cupped her cheek, removing the straw she'd been sucking on seductively for his attention. "I'm going to have a word with our friend over there - nono, don't look, just listen - but while I'm over there, if you feel the need to come, you're allowed to. But only if you do it loudly and shamelessly. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, I don't know any of these people." Malia shrugged, smiling. "Thank you, daddy... Thank you so much."

"Don't thank daddy just yet, sweetheart. This afternoon is looking like it will get a lot more fun for us."

\-----

As Allison sat, she felt restless. Her nipples were burning a little from the after-effects of the piercing, and she sat astride one of her daddy's knees, trying to remain calm as he ordered their food. Once the waitress had left to send in the order, Chris rubbed her arm.

"I bet you're leaving a nice wet stain on my thigh, baby. Everyone's going to be able to see it."

"Daddy, we're in public..." She muttered, shyly, wriggling slightly on his lap. It had the opposite effect of what she'd hoped for though, feeling his hardness growing inside his pants.

"The tattoo parlour was a public place, too."

"But there's more people here." She whined, drawing a breath in as Chris moved his hand from resting on the counter, to sliding down underneath her skirt, slowly sliding a finger into her. "Daddy!"

"Shh, baby, it's okay..." He murmured, moving it at a comfortable speed. "Just pretend like everything's okay." But it was getting increasingly hard, Allison's attention was on her body, still sensitive from her orgasm at the tattoo place. She slammed her hand onto the counter, trying to hold herself together, and so focused on her body, she didn't hear the voice until it was right next to them.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Peter Hale's voice had her tense up, and she looked away, panic in her eyes. Chris too removed his hand, and was about to wipe it on his pants when Peter grabbed his wrist, leaning in to suck the two fingers into his mouth. "Mmm... delicious. Let me guess... the rumours of just how close the Argent family are is true?"

"Go away..." Allison managed to mutter out, less afraid of him, and more afraid of him telling people they knew.

"Oh no no no, you miss my point entirely. I'm not opposed to a little daddy/daughter day out, not at all." Peter reassured, slipping his hand casually into his pocket. "I know just how fun they can be." Pressing the button in his pocket, even with his back to her he heard the loud orgasmic cry from Malia as the increased speed sent her straight over the edge, a long desperate moan, crying out daddy as she fell apart. He turned to look at her, watching as he hips thrust into the air, riding the egg as though it was a cock. He'd never been prouder. Switching the device off altogether, he turned his attention back to Chris, who had been watching the scene unfold.

"... So what I'm assuming is I don't air your dirty laundry, and you won't air mine." He said calmly.

"Blackmail? You think so little of me." Peter smirked, shaking his head. "What I'm proposing is that we have a little play date to finish the afternoon off. What do you say, sweetheart?" His attention was on Allison now, who despite still clinging to her daddy, was listening intently. "You want to share a cock with your little friend?"

"... Can I, daddy?" Allison's voice was quiet, looking at Chris nervously. "Please daddy, just this once..." Chris looked between the two, glancing over as well at Malia, who was now looking over at them as well, catching bits of their conversation.

"... Bathroom. Now. We're settling this."

\-----

For a pokey diner, the bathroom was surprisingly well lit and clean, though with four people in there, it was cramped. Sliding the lock on the door, Peter surveyed the two girls, before moving over to Allison, cupping her cheek and kissing her. Allison moaned into the kiss, and Chris felt jealousy spike inside him. Looking at Malia, he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Strip and then get down on your knees, pretty little slut." He murmured, watching as her shirt was pulled over her head and tossed aside, her pants peeling down her legs as well. He took note of the chastity belt and chuckled, wrapping on it with his knuckle a few times. "I guess there'll be no fun for you today.."

"Not unless I press her button - literally." Peter commented, not waiting to ask Allison to strip, but already slowly unbuttoning her. Seeing her nipples, he chuckled, and tugged at one of the rings, listening to the whimper that came from Allison's mouth.

"She just got those, so be careful." Snapped Chris, turning away from Malia to cup his daughter's cheeks. "You say if this isn't something you want, okay baby?"

"It... It's okay daddy. I want to be good for you." She whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Impressed, Chris gave her the kiss she was asking for, stepping back afterwards. Turning his attention back to Malia, he knelt down to her level, cupping her cheek and running a finger over her lips.

"So beautiful... ready to suck my cock, sweetheart?" Malia glanced up at Peter, who just nodded, even though he was distracted with running his fingers over Allison's body, exciting her more, careful to touch everywhere but her most sensitive areas. On her knees, Malia shuffled closer, before looking up at Chris, the picture of innocence.

"Yes, please, I want to suck your cock." She whimpered, and as it was waved in front of her face, she sunk down on it.

Peter meanwhile was turning Allison around, having her rest her hands on the sink in front of her. She kept staring at the porcelain, too shy and embarrassed to look up in the mirror and see Peter Hale of all people making her body so hot. As his hands slid down her back and over her ass, he glanced over at Malia, proud of how hungrily she was taking Chris' cock.

"Has daddy fucked your ass, sweetheart? He asked, stroking her ass. "It looks hungry for a cock, so it's a shame if he hasn't."

"Y-Yes, Peter. My daddy fucks my ass so hard..." She muttered, craning her head to try and look at him, but Peter gently lead her head back forward.

"If you want to look at me, you can look at me in the mirror." He said firmly, swatting her ass. "When did he last do it?"

"Last... last week." She muttered, her concentration slipping as Peter moved his fingers down to play with her pussy.

"Tell me about it." He said, watching as drool dripped from Malia's mouth as Chris slammed into her over and over again. Tears filled her eyes as she was desperate to be touched, and instead, he switched the egg back on to a low buzz, a sudden shriek from the back of her throat telling him that it had excited her.

"Daddy... he picked me up early from school. Took me back to the house and lay me on the couch. He'd put a new plug in my ass that morning, and when he pulled it out... I was so open, so ready for him..." Her knees buckled a little in pleasure, but Peter pulled her back into a standing position, taking his fingers out of her and pressing them into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"See, Malia? That's what daddy wants you to do. To be ready for me whenever I'm ready to fill that hole." He took the wet fingers, and wiped them in Malia's hair, the girl looking up at Peter in acknowledgement. "Chris, want to show my baby how it's done?"

"Depends." Regretfully, he pulled out of Malia's mouth, the girl gasping for air, and he pet her hair, affectionately. "Allison, do you want to show Peter and his little girl just what an anal whore you can be?"

"Yes daddy, yes, I want you in my ass, please..." Finally, Allison looked up at herself in the mirror, overwhelmed with the sight in front of her. Her makeup smudged from exertion and her body covered with sweat, she watched as Peter looked at her in the mirror also, making sure she was watching him as he lowered his head to wrap his lips around a nipple, lapping at it softly. It tugged on the ring slightly and she groaned, growing wetter as she did so. Turning her attention back to her daddy, she watched him stand behind her, thrusting into her pussy a few times, thrusts that she pushed back to meet. Once his cock was coated in her wetness, he repositioned her a little, bent over the sink a little more, and slowly and agonisingly, he pressed his erection into her ass. Allison let out a low grunt the deeper he moved, and of her own volition, she pulled Malia towards her. "Look... look at my daddy filling my hole... Please look as he gapes me open." When out of her little girl headspace, she'd probably struggle to look Malia in the eye when they hung out, but right now, she wanted the attention on her. Wanted to show her daddy just how much she loved the things he did to her body.

"Daddy, will you really fuck me that prettily?" Malia asked, looking up at Peter as he continued to play with Allison's nipples. Pulling back at last, he smiled, moving until he could direct her to Allison's pussy.

"Yes, baby. And when that time comes, I'll see that Allison returns this favour. Now eat her greedy pussy up and I'll think about letting them see yours."

By this time, Chris had bottomed into his daughter, and she cried out in pleasure, fucking back on him. Even with Malia eating her pussy, she still feels almost empty, and her mind wandered to the idea of someone coming in at that minute. Of pushing Malia aside and slamming into her, filling her completely. Of Peter grabbing her head and forcing his cock down her throat. She wished she could see how stretched her ass was being made in a public place, wished she could know exactly what the patrons of the diner were hearing right now. If they could hear her desperate begs.

"Yes daddy, yes! Love you fucking my ass...." She moaned, arching her back more into him as she felt him slap at her ass cheeks. Turning her head towards Peter, she looked at him, imploringly. "I need... I need my pussy filled even deeper, please, you have to.... I have to have you in my pussy, too."

"If your daddy could do more than grunt right now, I think he'd be telling you what a good little slut you're being." Peter smirked, coercing Malia away, chuckling as she whined, disappointed. "Oh baby, you're still needed." Fishing into his pocket, he tossed the key to the chastity belt at her. "Busy yourself with getting that off, would you? But stand next to Chris... I want you to see just how his baby girl looks stretched between two cocks." As Malia moved, Peter lifted her slightly, altering the angle of Chris thrusts, and slipped underneath her, slamming his cock deep into her. He could feel the speed that Chris was fucking her ass, and slowly he built up to that pace, kissing her hard on the mouth as she cried out, desperate and sensitive. He was surprised just how long she was holding out for.

"That's it, baby.... We're gonna fill your holes... Fill you so deep with come...." Chris grunted, his arms wrapping around her stomach, pressing his hand over the lowest part to feel the shape of Peter's cock moving inside her. "Milk us, baby, show Peter what a good girl you are, come now." Doing as she was told, Allison cried out loudly, her body rattling between the two men, her ass and pussy clenching down on the cocks as she came, moaning as she felt their hot semen spilling inside of her. Slowly, Chris pulled out, scooping up the come that ran out of her ass, pushing it back inside her.

"Now I'm sad.... That we didn't bring your plug." He panted, his thumb fucking into her ass, and as spent as she was, she obediently thrust back into it. "Now when we walk out of here... everyone's going to see the come running out of your holes.... One blow of a breeze and the whole world will see your stretched ass." He smiled as Allison blushed, and once Peter had pulled out of her, he lowered her to the tiled floor, letting her sit there as she recovered.

Malia meanwhile had removed her chastity belt, and kept her hands at her sides, tightly in fists.

"Daddy please let me be fucked too, please, I've been so good..."

"You have been good, baby... Daddy is so proud of his little slutty girl." Peter nodded, kissing her mouth, before lowering her to the ground too. Once she was squatting, he carefully pulled the plug from her ass, noting her whimper as she missed the feeling of being so filled. "I didn't get to come in Allison, but I'm so close right now... So she's going to eat your ass while I fuck you. Is that okay girls?"

"Yes, Peter."

"Yes Daddy, yes!" Malia said enthusiastically, and between the two girls, they moved into position. Allison lay flat on the ground, allowing Malia to lie above her, shuffling until Allison was able to hold open her ass, tonguing into the gape that the plug had left. Gasping at how amazing it felt, Malia looked up at Peter, imploringly. With no other word, he lowered himself over her, sliding his cock into her pussy, and knowing that neither of them were going to take a very long time, he instantly picked up the pace.

"Such.... perfect little sluts.... So good at pleasing their daddies..." He panted, focusing completely on Malia now. "You know how to come so nicely, don't you? So loudly, so desperate for everyone to know who's you are."

"Yes! I'm yours, daddy! I'll always be yours, yours to fuck, yours to fill!" Malia shouted out, hoping that those outside could hear. Wanting them to hear, and know. The sensation of her ass hole being licked was nothing she had ever been able to imagine, but she needed it again. Maybe she'd grab Allison between classes and fool around. Recording it for their daddies, of course. "Daddy I'm so close, daddy, daddy, daddy...." Rather than begging she just repeated his name over and over again, her voice growing higher and higher pitched.

"Going to... fill your little pussy... Then I'm going to put your belt back on until tomorrow, keeping all my delicious come deep inside...." Panted Peter, holding her face with his hands. "Come now, Malia! Come hard sweet girl!"

"Yes daddy!" She cried out, pushing her ass further onto Allison's tongue as Peter pressed into her deeply, filling her up with his creamy come. Her mind floated, and she was vaguely aware of her holes being filled with her toys again, and her belt being reattached.

Blinking slowly, she watched as Allison leant against Chris as he slowly dressed her, whispering praise into her ear. Peter wrapped his arms around Malia, holding her close to his chest, and breathing deeply.

"I'm so happy to have found you. To get to do these things to you." He said softly, pulling her shirt over her head. "My perfect baby girl." Malia smiled tiredly, offering him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy... Can we go home now?"

\-----

The two lead the way out of the diner, Malia proudly looking up and around at the patrons, while Allison kept her head down and her ass clenched. Laughing, Peter looked over at Chris, patting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's arrange to do this again sometime? I'll even host it."


End file.
